


i saw new eyes were watching me

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vampire AU, i guess?, porn with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: His movements were slow, his touches reverent, almost delicate. Then he planted a hand on Cooke’s lower back, roughly pushing him flat onto the bed.
Relationships: Private Cooke/Private Rossi (1917)
Kudos: 12





	i saw new eyes were watching me

The kid didn’t look very intimidating- slight and a bit short and obviously trying to seem larger than he was. Piss and vinegar, Rossi knew the type. 

The tad-too-sharp teeth were what he was paying attention to, though.

He was noisy, unsubtle, leered a bit too long at the other men in the bar the way you do only if you’re sure you won’t get your ass kicked for it. A damned fool pushing boundaries if Rossi had ever seen one.

But not evil. That much was obvious.

Rossi snagged him when he was walking past, his hand tightly wrapped around the boy’s upper arm as he yanked him close. 

“You looking to get out of here?” Rossi murmured, his voice low in Cooke’s ear.

“Maybe I am,” he snapped back, looking up at Rossi with a sort of defiance shining in his eyes. “Never seen you before.”

Rossi stared back at him, all levelheaded fearlessness and calm demeanor, the foil to Cooke’s erratic movements and cocky but unsure stance. “I’ve got a room not far.”

“Got your heart set on me, huh?”

“A room at the boarding house seemed a tad classier than the back alley.”

Cooke’s smile bordered on vicious when he nodded, letting Rossi drag him outside. 

“I’m a _receiver_ ,” Cooke muttered, saying the word like it was an insult. “But you already guessed that, huh?”

“You’re a vampire is what you are,” Rossi said calmly, watching Cooke’s head jerk up to meet his gaze. “I’m not here to fuck you.”

“How’d you fucking know?”

“It’s written all over you, doll.”

Cooke bristled, getting closer to Rossi. “So what’re you gonna fucking do about it?”

Rossi didn’t step back, letting Cooke try to intimidate him. “Considering you’re a bratty child but not a real threat? Give you a warning.”

“Fuck you,” Cooke hissed at him, his teeth bared in a snarl. “I don’t hafta listen to you.”

Rossi’s movements were quick- Cooke was bewildered for a split second, wondering why he was pinned between the wall and another body.

He didn’t make a move to fight back, just staring up at James with open hostility. “Let me go,” Cooke demanded, his attempted shove at Rossi more performative than anything else.

“Fucking do something about it,” Rossi retorted. “I know you’re strong enough to if you really want me to stop.”

Cooke, face pink with anger and irritation and a bit of shame, surprised Rossi. He expected to be shoved off, expected Cooke to disappear and have to be tracked down all over again. 

Instead, he rolled his hips forward, grinding against Rossi’s leg. 

“I don’t want you to let me go,” he muttered, his gaze flickering up to meet Rossi’s dark eyes. “I like being held down.”

“Starting to think I should try tying you up,” Rossi mused. 

Cooke’s expression changed, interested but painfully obviously trying to hide his interest.

“Let’s say I happen to have restraints in my room,” he said slowly, letting his hand find its way to Cooke’s waist. “And that I happen to like boys with green eyes.”

Cooke narrowed his eyes to slits, staring at him. “What’s your name, soldier boy?”

“It’s Rossi, princess.”

His amusement is tangible- Cooke can almost taste it. Something like shame surges up in him, at how Rossi looks like he wants to laugh at the situation- some vampire allowing himself to be pinned in an alleyway, trying to grind against his leg in needy little movements. 

“Fuck you.”

“You don’t get what you want by backtalking, doll.”

“Lemme go, take me to your place.”

“Bossy little creature, starting to think I oughta gag you too.”

Cooke started to protest, a little whimper forced out of his throat when Rossi pulled away. He half-hoped he hadn’t heard it, that it would be inaudible, but the look the brunet gave him dashed those hopes immediately. It was a smug, hungry expression, and for someone who knew hunger, Cooke shivered to think about what Rossi had in store for him.

The walk to the boarding house was a blur, punctuated by heady glances and sly touches- most of them coming from Rossi. 

“‘m not scared of you,” Cooke heard himself say, staring up at Rossi. 

The older just gave him a look, filled with amusement and something like pity. 

“Did you think I want you to be?”

“I did from how you pinned me down. I like being that sort of scared, though.”

“Filthy mouth you've got on you,” Rossi murmured, his hand tightly holding Cooke’s wrist as he dragged him inside and up a flight of stairs. “‘m gagging you.”

The pouty look on Cooke’s face made him laugh, quick and harsh and a bit mean. 

“You’re used to getting your way, aren’t you?” Rossi said in a low voice, his lips brushing Cooke’s temple. “Could tell from all the attacks- no self control, no trying at all to manage your impulses. Spoiled little thing.”

“Didn’t start getting my way until now. Might as well take advantage of it now that I can,” he snapped back, green eyes blazing with annoyance and a bit of ill-concealed shame. 

“Y’know you can’t do that anymore,” Rossi immediately said, herding Cooke toward his room with firm hands. “I need you to be good for me.”

Cooke’s mouth immediately shut, looking up at him. “I’ll be good.”

Rossi smiled faintly, shutting and locking the door behind them. “That’s my doll. Lay down for me, yeah?”

Cooke scrambled over to Rossi’s bed, sitting close-legged on the edge and peering at him with large, curious eyes. 

“Lay down,” he repeated, his tone edging toward commanding. “Now, doll.”

“Rossi,” he softly whined. “Just come here.”

“Thought you wanted restraints, love.”

Cooke shut his mouth, giving Rossi a little nod. He laid back, anticipation flooding him as he fidgeted and watched Rossi dig through his bag. 

When he finally turned, Cooke shivered, eyeing the ropes in his hands. “Gonna tie me down?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, doll?” he said softly, his voice low and edging into something a bit deadly.

“Yes,” Cooke mumbled, something about Rossi acting as an off switch for his bratty behavior. 

“Good boy,” he murmured, abandoning the restraints long enough to set his attention on undressing the little blond. 

Cooke squirmed and tried to rush him, arching his hips up in a clear request for Rossi to focus said attention there. 

He denied it, stripping Cooke to his underclothes and standing up straight to study the scene in front of him. 

Cooke was sulking, giving Rossi pleading eyes as he toyed with the hem of his undershirt. “Bit exposed here. You haven’t taken _anything_ off.”

“We’ll get to it,” he said absently. “Give me your hands.”

Rossi tugged Cooke’s hands above the bed, tying them to the headboard. He thrashed a bit, not making any genuine attempts to get away. When Rossi pinned his legs apart, he went completely still.

“Bad boys don’t get what they want, princess,” he chastised. “You know that, don’t you?”

Cooke gave him an innocent look, nodding.

Rossi shook his head, tugging down Cooke’s underwear and slicking his fingers. Cooke was relatively silent, until Rossi started working his fingers into him. Little whimpers were ripped out of his throat, high and breathless and a bit pleading, while Rossi just watched with rapt attention. He slowly dragged his fingers over Cooke’s prostate, coaxing needy sounds out of him.

“Needy little boy,” Rossi chastised, pressing down harder on the spot and making Cooke let out a sound almost like a sob.

“Please,” he whined, voice wrecked and watery.

“Not yet,” Rossi murmured, gently pulling his fingers out of him.

“No- Rossi, _please_ -”

“James,” he softly corrected, “You’ll have to wait a while, doll.”

Cooke let a little whimper slip, deciding to get back at him for it. “You’re mean.”

“Only when I think it’s been deserved. I told you, those attacks of yours showed such a lack of ability to control your impulses. Such a naughty little bastard, aren’t you? I ought to teach you to behave.”

“You can’t,” Cooke hissed, a pitiful attempt at intimidation.

“Do I have to force you to behave, princess? You know I can make you.”

Cooke’s mouth shut and he looked away, letting Rossi run his fingers down his cheek as he quietly planned how he’d act out.

Instead of mouthing off, he nipped at Rossi’s fingers - hard, just barely missing them..

The brunet recoiled, narrowing his eyes. “You’re being bad now?”

Cooke stared at him with wide green eyes, his expression turning hesitant as he wondered whether or not he’d pissed him off.

Rossi softly tutted, studying him. “You like to misbehave, don’t you?”

Cooke hissed out a little laugh, his expression bordering on smug as Rossi ran his fingertips along the restraints. 

“Ever the little bastard,” James muttered, watching Cooke bare his teeth at him in a wicked little grin. “You want me to gag you too? Do I have to do that or are you going to behave for me, doll?”

“If you edge me again, I’m breaking the fucking ropes,” Charlie retorted. 

“Stubborn little boy.”

“Am not!”

Rossi leaned closer, his breath and Cooke’s intermingling. “If you want me to fuck you, you’ll ask nicely. None of that mouthing off.”

Cooke sharply inhaled, swallowing hard. “I- No.”

“You begged so nice for me earlier, why not now, baby doll?”

“I don’t behave.”

Rossi gently took hold of his face. “Open your mouth for me,” he murmured.

Cooke’s eyes flickered to Rossi’s other hand, concealed behind his back but he obeyed, nervous and a bit wary after irritating him.

“Close your eyes,” Rossi continued.

“Why?” he challenged.

“ _Close them_ ,” he repeated flatly.

Cooke whimpered at the tone but obeyed, shutting his eyes tightly and opened his mouth. Rossi slid… something into his mouth, hard and muffling the little sound of surprise he made.

 _Gagged_. Cooke realized it after he opened his eyes again, looking up at Rossi.

“I’m going to untie you for a second, then I’m tying you back up again. Is that alright?” Rossi murmured, running his thumb over Cooke’s lower lip. “I want you on your stomach.”

Cooke slowly nodded, squirming a bit. He could escape, easily. Rossi knew that, and he knew Cooke got off on the power shift, at letting him do as he pleased. 

He found himself wondering if they could do this again- Rossi hadn’t even fucked him yet, and he already found himself wanting a repeat.

Rossi untied him with startlingly gentle hands, turning Cooke over and positioning him as he desired, on his knees with his face pressed into the pillows.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Rossi murmured, tying Cooke’s hands behind his back. “Have I told you that yet?”

Cooke whimpered softly, looking over his shoulder when he heard clothing being rustled. Rossi met his gaze, steady and so fucking _calm_ and Cooke felt his skin crawling in anticipation.

“I’ll take care of you, princess.”

Cooke shivered, pressing into Rossi’s touch as he ran a hand down his back.

His movements were slow, his touches reverent, almost delicate. Then he planted a hand on Cooke’s lower back, roughly pushing him flat onto the bed.

“Should I make you wait longer or d’you think you’ll behave?” he asked, leaning down to murmur in Cooke’s ear.

The blond squirmed under him, not being allowed to move. He managed to mewl out a little sound before shaking his head, not wanting to submit that easily.

Rossi softly sighed, his index finger tracing around Cooke’s entrance. “Wish you could see yourself, could see how pretty your little hole looks. Almost wish I could take a photograph.”

Cooke shivered under his hands, letting Rossi pin him down and letting out a soft gasp when he slid his finger into him.

“You’ll get another one when you agree to behave,” Rossi said quietly, his voice level and tinged with amusement as he slowly slid it in and out.

Cooke let a muffled plea slip, a bit desperate as he tried to get more contact.

“Not yet,” Rossi repeated, pulling his hand away and resting it between his shoulder blades. “Are you going to be good?”

Cooke hesitated, just long enough that Rossi started to pull away from him. His nod was frantic, not wanting to be let go.

Rossi tilted his head, gently making Cooke look at him. “D’you mean it this time?”

He nodded again, giving him pleading eyes. _Please, Rossi, please_.

The older searched his face before deciding he seemed genuine. “Ready, baby doll?”

Another quick nod, hasty and desperate.

Rossi huffed out a laugh, playing with Cooke’s hair. “I’m going to take the gag out. I want to hear what you want me to do to you.”

Cooke writhed under him, letting Rossi take the gag off and softly whining. “Want it.”

“Say it,” he quietly coaxed. “I.ll give you what you ask for. Everything you ask for.”

“I want you to fuck me,” he hesitantly continued. “Hard, James, please. Want your cock, want it in me.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Before Cooke could even react to the praise, the gag was being put back in his mouth, almost lovingly.

Cooke turned his head, watching Rossi settle behind him, and just admired for a long moment. Laid out against the sheets, tied up and pinned down, he felt laid bare. Even more so when he met his gaze and gave Cooke a little smirk.

Rossi let out a little hum, the sound turning into a low groan as he slowly, deliberately sank into him. “You feel so good, princess,” he said quietly, watching him pant and moan through the gag. “It’s better when you behave, isn’t it?”

Cooke keened, burying his face in the pillows and trying to focus on breathing, even after Rossi’s movements sped up and got rougher. 

Choked out little gasps were punched out of Cooke’s lungs, muffled and almost inaudible as he listened to Rossi’s low groans and soft praise.

“You take it so fucking well, don’t you, princess?” he mumbled.

Cooke tried his best to say _yes, yes I am, keep calling me that_ and settled on a nod when he couldn’t get the words to form.

“Gonna come for me, doll?”

Cooke just whimpered, his whining steadily getting louder as Rossi had him teetering on the edge. 

“D’you think you deserve it?” he hissed in his ear. “Should I stop again and make you wait?”

Cooke’s eyes went wide, wild and begging, and he turned his head to meet Rossi’s gaze to silently plead for mercy, for release. _Please, I’m so close_.

James hesitated, feeling a twinge of pity. “You’re so pretty when you’re desperate,” he said softly. “I wanna hear you. Bet you’re noisy, aren’t you?”

The mockery felt so tender, paired with the way Rossi nudged the gag out of his mouth.

It also felt downright filthy, added with how he planted his hand firmly on Cooke’s back and whispered _louder_.

Cooke found himself hoping no one was awake in the next room, trying to contain his tiny mewls for _more, more, Jamie, I’m almost there, please let me-_

“Go ahead, Charlie,” Rossi murmured, making him let out a little sob of relief.

“Please! Fuck!” he gasped, his orgasm hitting him hard enough that he barely processed Rossi’s.

When he pulled away, Cooke’s legs were still trembling, oversensitivity flooding the smaller one’s system. He twitched a bit as Rossi untied him, whining softly.

“I’ll get you your clothes, yeah?” James said quietly, sitting up.

“No, hold me a while,” Cooke insisted, his voice barely audible. “I-I don’t need to go yet.”

Rossi softened, moving to lay down beside him and wrap his arms around Cooke. “Gonna stay a while?”

Cooke stubbornly nodded, holding him. “Wanna stay here.”

He softly laughed, watching Cooke’s eyes drift shut. “You should come along with me. I’m leaving town tomorrow.”

His hold on Rossi tightened, even as he slowly dozed off. Rossi was his, and he was keeping him, come death or eternity.


End file.
